Walt Disney World
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Disney buying out Marvel Worldwide Inc. On August 31st 2009, The Walt Disney Company announced a deal to buy out Marvel Worldwide Inc., for $4 billion. On August 9th 2013, Disney announced that Marvel attractions and characters would be appearing around Walt Disney World, but did not reveal when. Avatar Land In Spring 2011, James Cameron was approached by The Walt Disney Company's chief executive, Bob Iger, regarding the possibility of Avatar-themed attractions at Walt Disney World. On September 17, 2011, a long-term, exclusivity deal was signed between Disney and James Cameron.This deal was officially announced to the public on September 20, 2011, on the Disney Parks Blog. The highlight of the announcement was that Disney's Animal Kingdom would receive a new themed area named Avatar Land. The area is set to cost approximately $500 million. Construction is expected to begin in 2013, with a planned opening date between 3 and 5 years later. The deal could see Avatar attractions added to other Disney theme parks in the future, however, there are no immediate plans to do so. On September 28th 2013 construction started to begin in Animal Kingdom for Avatar Land, with construction set to finish between Fall 2017 and Early 2018. Disney buying out Lucasfilm Inc. On October 30th 2012, Disney announced a deal to acquire Lucasfilm for $4.05 billion. Disney announced the same day the future release of new Star Wars films, starting with Star Wars Episode VII in 2015, Episode VIII and Episode IX with no release date yet. Under the deal, Disney acquired ownership of Lucasfilm and its operating businesses in live action film production, consumer products, video games, animation, visual effects, and audio post-production. Disney also announced that Indiana Jones film series would also continue but there has been no release date for the sequels. On August 9th 2013, Disney announced that Star Wars and Indiana Jones characters would be appearing around Walt Disney World, but did not reveal when. Disney buying out Universal Studios Inc. Disney buys Capcom, Sega and Square-Enix Nintendo Magic Kingdom Main Street USA: Attractions: Haunted Mansion It's a Small World Pirates of the Caribbean submarine voyage Restaurants: blossom bakery Shopping: The Chapeau Confectionery Crystal Arts Disney Clothiers Disney & Co Emporium Main Street Athletic Club Main Street Cinema Main Street Gallery Uptown Jewelers Nickelodeon land Attractions: jellyfish fields the load house Restaurants: krusty krab the cum bucket nintendo land Attractions: princess peach castle hyrule castle = Canada: Attractions: *O Canada! *Victoria Gardens Restaurants: *Le Cellier Steakhouse *Popcorn Cart Shopping: *Northwest Mercantile *Wood Cart China: Attractions: *Mulan's Journey *Reflections of China Restaurants: *Lotus Blossom Cafe *Nine Dragons Shopping: *Good Fortune Gifts *House of Good Fortune France: Attractions: *Impressions de France *Ratatouille Kitchen Calamity Restaurants: *Boulangerie Patisserie *Les Chefs de France *Monsieur Paul Germany: Attractions: *Rhine River Cruise Restaurants: *Biergarten Restaurant *Sommerfest Shopping: *Das Kaufhaus *Der Teddybar *Die Weihnachtsecke *Karamell Kuche Italy: Attractions: *Pinocchio's Daring Journey Restaurants: *Tutto Italia *Via Napoli Pizzeria e Ristorante Shopping: *II Bel Cristallo *La Bottega Italiana Japan: Attractions: *Bijutsu-kan *Godzilla Bullet Train Restaurants: *Katsura Grill *Teppan Edo *Tokyo Dining Shopping: *Mitsukoshi Department Store Mexico: Attractions: *Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros Restaurants: *Cantina de San Angel *La Cava del Tequila *La Hacienda de San Angel *San Angel Inn Shopping: *Plaza de Los Amigos Norway: Attractions: *Maelstrom Restaurants: *Akershus Royal Banquet Hall *Kringla Bakeri og Kafe *Restaurant Akershus Shopping: *Puffin's Roost Switzerland: Attractions: *Matterhorn Bobsleds United Kingdom: Attractions: *Thames River Ride Restaurants: *Yorkshire County Fish Shop United States of America: Attractions: *The American Adventure Restuarant: KFC Starbucks McDonalds Pizza Hut panda express Disney buying out viacom Disney buying out mgm